


Dr John Smith

by Quercusrobur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, how about that psychic paper, regeneration is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quercusrobur/pseuds/Quercusrobur
Summary: Dr John Smith, marine microbiology. Just as it should be!





	Dr John Smith

The Doctor watches in consternation as the door guard’s skeptical expression transforms to one of amused disbelief as she reads the psychic paper the Doctor has just shoved in her face. Not at all the usual reaction, but then one never can be quite sure -

“Dr John Smith, marine microbiology? Nicked your advisor’s papers then, have you, dearie?” She smiles indulgently, and winks. “Better luck next time. Authorized consultants only.”

“Ah! What?” The Doctor is left staring quizzically at the psychic paper. It seems to say exactly what it’s meant to say; exactly what it always says, and no one has ever done _that_ before. She retreats, still frowning at it.

“Ryan! What’s wrong with this?” she asks, shoving it in his face. He leans his head back a few inches, and mouths the words as he reads them: _Dr John Smith, marine microbiology_. Just as it should be!

“Is that what you showed the door guard?” She nods, impatient. Ryan snorts. “Never seen anyone named John looks like you.”

“Alright, I know I’m a little short this time - and the hair is a bit odd -”

“No,” he says, shaking his head, “I mean yes, maybe, but Doctor -”

“But I think the nose more than makes up for it!”


End file.
